


Stab Wound

by Sunhealer24



Series: Relevant Rapists [2]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Dammit alex, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Death Threats, F/M, Graphic Description, Gun Violence, Gunshot Wounds, Horror, Hurt, Hurt No Comfort, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, I'm Going to Hell, Non-Consensual, Non-Consensual Groping, Non-Consensual Touching, Non-Consensual Violence, Psychological Horror, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, This Is Why I'm Not Allowed To Have A Pen And Paper, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, Threats, Threats of Rape/Non-Con, Threats of Violence, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-26
Updated: 2019-04-26
Packaged: 2020-02-04 10:51:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18603025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sunhealer24/pseuds/Sunhealer24
Summary: Alternate Ending To "Wrong Choice?"





	Stab Wound

**Author's Note:**

> More will be coming, whether that's a good or a bad thing. This is the alternate ending for "Wrong Choice?"
> 
> Again, MIND THE TAGS! TRIGGER WARNING! 
> 
> Please don't read this if it will trigger you.

Walking down the alley wasn't the brightest choice I'd ever made, but it was getting later by the second and I had to get home. 

 

It was dark, the brick walls shrouded in inky blackness, and the cobble of the ground barely made a sound. It was eerie, being all alone in the alley after midnight.

 

I paused for a second to catch my breath in the barely frosty air. A cold, metallic click sounded, then a small circle of cold metal pressed into my skull. 

 

I could hear the smirk in the voice I instantly recognized. “What is that famous line? Ah yes. Give me a blowjob, or I'll give you death.” 

 

He was joking, he had to be. Right? “Come on TJ, stop screwing around.” I attempted a playful tone, but it fell flat, a slight tremble in my voice. He prodded the back of my head with the gun again and my breath hitched.

 

“I'm not playing, Sel. Now turn around and suck my dick.” Would he actually shoot me? And the bigger question, would I dare try to test it? 

 

“Turn around.” His voice had taken on a sharp edge. “Now. Or I  _ will _ shoot you. I'll let the bullet tear through your skull. I'll rape your body as the life drains from you, my cock coated in your blood. Then, I'll leave your dead body covered in your own blood and my cum. I'll let the rats and cockroaches eat my semen, then your skin, then your muscles. They'll pick your bones clean. You'll rot in this alley, all alone.  _ Turn around, and do as I say.”  _

 

I forgot how to breathe for just a moment, my saliva caught in my throat. He  _ was _ serious. He was abundantly clear. I was either going to get the sick fuck off, or I wasn't going to leave this alleyway. 

 

I didn't turn around. He growled, a low, hostile, sound. “Sel. . .” There was a warning edge in his voice. I swallowed hard, not knowing if I could speak. 

 

“No.” 

 

“Pardon?” He asked, in disbelief. My voice stopped trembling and grew stronger. “I said  _ no _ .” 

 

In a second, his hands were on my hips, nails digging through my pants and into my skin. “You don't get that choice.” He growled, pushing me to the ground, shoving me.

 

I hit the gravel with a thud. It dug into my skin like prodding fingers, poking and cutting into my flesh. He was on top of me in an instant, tearing my top open like a wild animal, snapping off all the buttons and sending them skittering everywhere. I tried to push him away, but he was too strong, grabbing my wrists in one hand and slamming them into the ground. His touch was everywhere, possessive and greedy. I screamed for help, but he looked at me, panting. “No one can help you. No one can hear you. Be a good girl, and I'll consider leaving you alive.” 

 

He let go of my wrists before pinning my arms down with his knees. He tore off my bra and pulled down my pants with a rabid need consuming him the whole time. I closed my eyes. This was it. He was going to rape me and kill me. I felt something press into me uncomfortably and I didn't dare move. His breathing was labored. “Look at me!”

 

I didn't. “Goddammit Sel! Look at me!” He roared angrily. I was too afraid not to obey, tentatively cracking my eyes open. His eyes were wild and clouded with lust, his hair draped over his face, hanging over half of it. He started moving.

 

I screamed in pain, he was too much fo me. He was too big, and I felt myself bleeding. 

 

“Shut up!” He yelled at me, his fingers leaving bruises across my skin. Suddenly, I felt the cold circle of metal against my skin again. The gun. Goddammit. I forgot he had a gun. 

 

I heard it go off, then felt a shocking amount of pain in my shoulder. The bullet had cut through my flesh like a red hot dagger. It had buried itself in my flesh after burning a path through my flesh. The wind was knocked out of me, and I understood.

 

Pain. I was made of pain. I was made of the pure, dark red rivulets streaming away from me. My vision started to waver, blackness engulfing me, surrounding my brain like a sea of cotton. I couldn't think, I was too faded.

 

A sharp slap awoke me, God knows how long later. TJ knelt on top of me. My body pounded in time with my heart. I felt sticky and disgusting. “Get up.” He ordered harshly. “Go home.” He hit me again, leaving another handprint on my bruised and bloodied skin. “Do you understand me?” 

 

I nodded, eyes full of tears. He smirked at my expression. “You're lucky that I just needed a good fuck. You should be dead, for defying me. And don't try anything. I know where you live. I know where your little brother sleeps. He's only seven Sel. Do you really want me to put him through this same thing?”

 

He gestured to my naked body beneath him and I shuddered audibly. “No. . .” We both knew he had won. 

 

“Good.” He replied in turn. “If you tell anyone Sel, he's as good as dead. Remember that your whore body belongs to me, and I can claim what's mine anytime I like.” His eyes raked over my body once more. “Clean up and go home. You're a mess. Someone could take advantage of you if you're not careful.” 

 

His words were filled with mock tenderness, as if he wasn't just threatening me, as if he wasn't warning me of what had just happened. He got off of me, waving goodbye as he pocketed his damn gun. 

 

With no other reason to stay, and the bile rising in my throat, I stood up slowly, salvaging what I could of my clothes. 

 

I went home, leaving my window open just a crack. Because I was at his mercy. 

 

If he wanted, he could climb up the trellis, in through the window, and do whatever he wants to me. What a comforting thought. 

 

But I left it open. 

  
  
  


I had to. 

**Author's Note:**

> . . . Hi there. Please don't mob me. 
> 
>  
> 
> I'll probably write some more tonight instead of sleeping, so. . . yeah. . . 
> 
>  
> 
> I'm sorry?


End file.
